Like i would ever like you!
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Well I suck at summeries.. so just read it. I promise you'll love it! I think it's my best story! R&R! -Soda
1. Stupid School

"Why I even talk to you, I have no idea." I said to Gwen as we we're walking to biology class.

"You know you like him; I don't know why you don't go over there and talk to him."

"I don't talk to him for two reasons and two reasons only. One, I hate him, and two, he has a girlfriend."

"Who Heather? She doesn't really like him, and you know that."

"I know, but I heard that Noah was going to ask me out. And you know how long I've been waiting for that. It would make me so happy. I mean you and Trent have been going out since you we're 14, that's three years Gwen. Three years! And I've never had a boyfriend, let alone a first kiss."

"I know, and I've gone out with Trent for so long because I love him. And Court I really think you and Duncan could be just like me and Trent. Not to mention I can't understand why you would like Noah. He's so rude."

"Not to me, and he's not to you or Trent either. So I don't know why you wouldn't want me to go out with him. He's perfect for me Gwen, and you know he is." I said as we sat at out lab table.

"Wow, you two don't know a lot about any thing do you. All I could hear down the hall is you two saying 'I don't know' you two are crazy." Trent said as he sat down at our table.

"No one ever said that you could follow me down the hall. How dare you not ask permission!" I said and we all started laughing.

Once the laughing died down Gwen said, "So where's Justin?"

"Oh, he had some modeling thing today at 11, which he wouldn't stop talking about in gym. I mean when he climbed the rope all you could hear is him practicing how to greet the photographer. It was pretty funny actually."

"Well we don't need him anyway; all he is good for is smiling when we have a presentation." I said as I pulled out my notebook.

"Isn't that the truth?" Gwen said as walked in.

After biology it was lunch. We and Gwen we're lucky because we got all of our classes' together everyday. And Trent has like four with us everyday. Sadly Duncan has three. And Noah has five, but the worst is Heather has lunch with us every single day. So after me and Gwen get our food we walk to our usual table, with Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, and of course Gwen and I.

It's a pretty decent bunch I guess. I mean we're not the coolest kids in school, but we're all friends and that's all that matters anyway. So who cares if we don't sit at the popular table? Surely not me, but Geoff is a different story.

See he's best friends with Duncan (gross, right?) but anyway it really bugs Geoff that he has to sit with Bridgette, his girlfriend, and not the popular people. Just a heads up, Duncan is the coolest guy in school, which is pretty hard to imagine.

And don't even get me started on his leading lady, Heather. She's just plain evil. She's hated Gwen and me since we we're like 6. For no reason, but who cares she doesn't matter. But she always gets to Gwen, and that's why Heather picks on her more. If she can make Gwen regret even going to McLean High, she will. What really makes me mad though is how she and Duncan are playing tonsil hockey through lunch every day… I can just imagine how they act in class. And I don't wanna know either.

The only good thing about Duncan and her dating is she can't go around flirting with every guy that walks by. Because she knows that if she does that Duncan will dump her quicker than the judge can send him to juvy. The only reason she is dating him is so she can rule the school with her king of a boyfriend, I see right through her act thou, all she has to do is make sure that Duncan is in love with her and then dump him. He'll be crushed so he can't beat up people and she'll take over completely. I told you she was evil. But I'm just waiting for that day to come so I can see Duncan fall.

He's picked on me since we we're 12, I have no idea why, and I highly doubt he does either. But Gwen has an idea, she's been sticking with the 'guys pick on you when they like you' since sixth grade. I actually believed it for a while, and secretly I did like him for a while too. But then when he started dating Heather, I was done with him, for good. And I always will be.


	2. that's how the Queen got dequeened

Thank god it was Friday, I don't know if I could've survived another day of school. And since it was Friday it was Gwen's turn to spend the night at my house, then tomorrow I go to her house. But before I go to her house we go to Geoff's for his usual, schools almost over party. Which it is, only three more weeks I think. I'm so happy. I'm tired of getting up early all the time.

And trust me any time I get to show off in a swimming suit I do. I exercise and eat well to look like I do, and I'm very happy with the way I do look.

So as we walk up to my house I glance to the right. Of course Heather planned perfect timing to arrive at her house with Duncan the same time Gwen, Trent, Noah, and me are getting to my house. She's always had a knack for that, you know?

Heather and me didn't always hate each other actually we we're great friends until one day when Duncan and Geoff we' were riding their bikes by my house, where Heather and I we're playing with dolls, and they both said hi to me and didn't even notice Heather and then started riding again. And Heather treated me like it was my fault! Isn't that crazy? Well anyway, she ran over to house and told me that there was no way that will ever happen again. And with that she ran into her house. So yeah that's how it went down. I was never sad that I lost Heather; I was actually a little relived. When we we're friends I always had to agree with her and we had to do what she wanted to do. It wasn't really fun unless you we're Heather. So, yeah.

When we walk in my house before I close the door you can hear Duncan and Heather smacking their lips together just like they do at lunch. It's sickening.

"Well guys what's up for tonight?" Asks Gwen when she sits down on the couch in the living room.

"Well Bridge and Geoff are coming over later, and I think we're all going to the movies." I reply as I get everyone a soda.

"What should we do until then?" Asks Trent.

"Um, we could watch a DVD." Says Noah.

"Sounds good." I and Gwen say in unison.

I pull up netflix on my wii and we all decide on _Because of Winn Dixie_.

Half way thru the movie we can all hear yelling outside. I pause the movie and we all run out the front door.

"So if that's the way you feel than you can just leave!" We heard Heather scream from inside her house.

"Fine! You know what? I think I will!"

"Good! I never needed you anyway!"

"Oh sure you didn't! You know what, I'm not going to stand here and fight with my! Ex! Girlfriend!"

Then all of the sudden we see Duncan open the front door and run down the street. I'm so happy he didn't notice us because he's going to need someone to let his anger out on.

Bless that poor soul that sees him running down the street and asks what's wrong.


	3. No I think you're confused

That Sunday me and Gwen we're still talking about what we saw at Heather's house.

"It was so creepy how all of the sudden they started fighting like that." She said as she opened up her front door.

"I know it's so unreal. Well I better get going I'll call you later to give you a heads up if I hear anything from Heather's house." I say as I start walking home.

As I walk home I try to think what could've made them fight like that. Nothing came to mind. It was just all of the sudden that we heard yelling.

On Friday Noah suggested that Duncan hit Heather. I automatically disagreed to that. I know I can't stand Duncan but he would never hit a girl, especially his girlfriend. It wasn't too far in the relationship for Duncan to be in love with Heather so it couldn't have been her plan just yet. Honestly I have no idea.

So after supper I'm in my room doing my homework while my parent's are at some social for my dad's work. That's when all of the sudden I hear a loud banging on my door.

I run down stairs and look out the peep hole. To my surprise, no to my shock. It's Gwen with make up running down her face and her eyes all red.

I open the door and before I could blink Gwen just collapsed in my arms.

After we sit down on m couch and she calms down a little I ask her what's wrong.

"Trent… he… he broke… broke up with me… me for… for Hea-… Heather." And she starts crying again.

"He what? Did he say why? Did he sound mad? Did he sound happy? I sorry these are too many questions for right now. You have some clothes over here, why don't you spend the night and we can walk to school tomorrow so you can tell me what happened."

All she did was nod her head.

That night I could hear her cry her self to sleep, then wake up two hours later crying again. It was a long night for both of us. But that's what friends are there for.

The next morning Gwen looks a lot better so I decide not to ask her any questions. As we walk to school she has a really weird look in her eye and I finally ask her what's wrong.

"Well, inside of me I always knew that if Trent got the chance to go out with Heather than he would take it in a heart beat. So I guess I'm not too disappointed about all of this. And the best part is, now for the first time in 3 years, I can flirt with all the boys I want." She said very satisfied with herself.

"Good that's the way it should be. I mean if he really did love you all those years he would've stayed with you. This is all for the better." I say as we walk in the front doors of our school.

When we walk in I can feel all eyes on me, no on Gwen. And she hates it when people stare at her; she throws up most of the time so I had to get her out of there fast. So I just tell her we need to talk and I grab her wrist and run into the girls' bathroom.

But when we get there everything turns a lot worse. There's Heather putting on a massive load of eye liner. She looks like a raccoon most of the time.

"Well if you look there it's dumb and dumber." Said Lindsey Heather's faithful sidekick.

"Oh so I see you looked at you and Heather in the mirror." I say right back. Let's just say she keeps her mouth quiet after that.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Said heather as she walks around us like a vulture eyeing their prey.

"What do want? You already stole my boyfriend!" Yelled Gwen.

"Oh you think I like him now do you? Well let me tell you something Gwen, I hate his guts. The only reason I'm going out with him is to make you mad and Duncan jealous. I can already tell that half of my plan is working."

"Well when I tell him what you just said he will dump quicker than you and Duncan broke up!"

"Don't speak of that! And besides, I already have him convinced that you're evil and that's what you're gonna try to do. And of course, he believes me. The way it should be. So for about the next month or two I'm going go on fake dates and wait until Duncan has gotten over his moods about me, and then I'll start flirting with him again. Perfect, right?"

"Wrong, Trent isn't stupid he would never fall for that."

"Then why did he already kiss me?"

"He's just… confused."

"No Gwen I think you are."

And with that Heather walked out of the bathroom. And then came a running Lindsey trying to find her.


	4. I can't believe this!

So the whole week went by just like Monday. People looking at Gwen like she's a maniac, Heather targeting Gwen more than ever, and Gwen and I trying to dodge Trent. So yeah, pretty eventful.

But now, it's Friday, but I'm home alone. Why you ask? Well because my parent's are on some business trip, like always. And Gwen had something to do, something that she wouldn't tell me about. Strange, right?

So I'm sitting there half way thru the movie Valentine's Day, when all of the sudden I get a call on my cell phone. So I'm thinking who the hell is calling me at 12:30 in the morning? So I run up the stairs to my room to answer my phone, because I figured it had to be important. Well, I'm too late. But I listen to the voice mail.

_'Court? It's Gwen. Well I'm completely over Trent. Because I have a new boyfriend! Exciting right? Well you're gonna freak when I tell you who it is so I'm gonna wait till I get to your house, which by the way I'm on my way over there right now. Okay, bye!'_

I'm pretty happy for Gwen she usually would take a month or two to get over a break up this big. But for her to already have another boyfriend? Well I'm in shock, a happy shock. It will be good for her to have another boy in her life.

Right after I get down the stairs someone is banging on my door, Gwen.

"So who is he?" I say when I open the door.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She asks, trying to hide something behind the house, or should I say someone.

"Promise."

"Okay, its good you can come out now." She yells to the side of my house.

I'm so excited and I tell by the way her face looks she is too.

Oh. My. God. You're kidding me right? This can't be! There's no way! Gwen's dating Duncan!

"Hey." Is the first word he said to me, I mean about five years ago.

_So there I am. My first day of sixth grade. I feel good about it, I mean if I have Gwen and Bridgette in my class then I should be fine. Here I go; I'm walking into the classroom, almost completely inside the door. Whack! I cannot believe I just got hit in the face with a door, on my first day of school! It all happened so fast, I can hardly tell what happened. But there is one thing I remember seeing, green. Why in the world would I remember green?_

_ 'Hey.' Said a green mow hawked boy._

And there it is again, the same word from six years ago.

"Hey." I say back.

"well it looks like you two know each other a little more than I thought you did." Said Gwen trying to get inside the house. I completely forgot I was still standing in the doorway holding the door with my right hand with my left hand palm sweating like crazy, because I'm face to face with my first and only crush.


	5. Yup, he was my boyfriend!

"So this is pretty awkward. Well I'm gonna let you guys get to know each other because I have to go to the restroom." Said Gwen as she got up and started down the hallway.

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

"So why do you have to go out with Gwen? Think you'll get the rebound or something? Because let me tell you something Gwen isn't a piece of garbage like Heather was!" I practically yell.

"Why Courtney? Why! Why do you have to blow everything I do way out of proportion? Maybe I like Gwen! Did you ever think of that possibility? You always blow things way out of proportion!"

"Me blowing things out of proportion? Well I think you should take a look in the mirror and then tell me who's blowing things out of proportion! I never did anything to you! But you whacked me in the nose in sixth grade!"

"Oh so you're going to go that far back? Well guess what Courtney I got over it! But I can tell that someone knows how to hold a grudge! It was a long time ago! Get over it!"

"Oh I'm over it but it's not the only thing you've ever done to me! Don't think I forget things easily Duncan Brookes! I remember everything you've done to me in the past six years!"

"I've only been mean to you because you've been mean to me!"

"Oh have I now? Tell me how I've been mean to you?"

"I… I don't know! Okay? I can't remember anything you've done to me in six years! But trust me Courtney you have done things to me!"

"You're such a delinquent! I don't why I talk to you!"

"And you're a Princess! Now that we've stated the obvious!"

"Whoa. What did I miss?" Gwen asked as she reappeared into the room.

"Nothing, but do you know what you're going to see? Duncan getting out of my house! Now!"

"Fine by me! I don't want to be here anyway!"

"Fine! Then go!"

"Wow. Wanna tell me what happened when I was in the bathroom?" Gwen asks after she felt the house shake when I slammed the door.

"Nothing, just that I don't mind if you go out with Duncan. Just don't bring anywhere near me. Promise?"

"Promise, but I should probably go and find him. You know because it's dark, there are houses, with windows, well you know where I'm going."

"Yeah I know. And you should go, and if he's mad at you for what happened then just text me, I'll take care of it."

"K, I'm trusting you that nothing's wrong."

"Don't worry I don't lie."

"Okay, I trust you." And with that she walked out the door.

"But I might act sometimes." I say to the air.

How could I lie to Gwen like that? She needs to know the truth about me and Duncan. Hell the whole world does, but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. I mean how would tell everyone that you went out with a boy for four years then he suddenly disappeared and came back in high school with a new and 'popular' girlfriend. After that things just haven't been the same between me and Duncan. And I'm afraid they never will be. But that's not the point now, and may never be. The point is, is that Gwen is going out with my first and only boyfriend not to mention my first and only crush. But I don't like him now nor will I ever like him again, that is one thing I'm for sure of. I hope.


	6. Author's Note

So the weekend is pretty big for everyone so I'm going to write them all in different point of views. So it's sort of the same chapter 7 times over but totally different stories. So the first one I'm typing as you read this is Courtney then I think I'm going to write for Duncan and just play it by ear after that. But I'm hoping to have all of them done by the end of today. So wish me luck. -Soda


	7. The Weekend Courtney

_**Courtney's P.O.V.**_

__**Saturday**

I wake up by myself, because Gwen said she had to talk to Duncan about something, God only knows what it was though.

But I'm okay with that because this is the first Saturday I've had to me, myself, and I in a long time. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it.

After I get done eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and getting dressed, I headed outside to read for a little while. But I didn't read that much because all I could think about was Duncan. Sad, right?

Well I didn't want to, my brain just did. It was pretty strange too. I hope I don't like him anymore that would suck. Not only for me but for Gwen too. It wouldn't for Duncan though; he would kill to have two girls fighting over him. I don't like him; at least I won't let myself like him. I couldn't do that, ever.

"Hey." I hear a guy say. I swear if it's Duncan. I look up and every thing stops around me, it's Noah.

"Hey." I say back to him.

"So, you, um, doing anything tonight?" I swear this is the best day of my life! But I tell myself I can't seem desperate.

"Well, I'm actually busy tonight, but tomorrow would work great." Courtney you are too good at this.

"Okay then. So you want to have a picnic in the park then around one?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I recited in my head for the rest of the day.

It's going to be so fun! So Noah asked me out four hours ago and I already have my out fit, my make up, and my shoes. Oh it's going to be perfect!

I wake up in the middle of night numerous times. And you'll never, ever guess why.

I was thinking about Duncan. I know that Gwen is going out with him, but I can't help feeling like he's like he's gonna be mad if I go out with Noah. Why should I care anyway? What did he ever do for me? Nothing, that's what, so you know what, I hope it, does make Duncan mad! That would probably be the highlight of my last day as a junior in High School. Yeah, it totally will be.

**Sunday**

After I wake up I make sure I look absolutely perfect, I had too. So I leave around 12:30 so I can get to the park right on time. Like I always say, it's better to early than late. I get into my car, and head off to the park. On the way there I pass Heather's house. I could've sworn that I saw Justin walking out of her house. I must be seeing things; she hates him, why would he be in her house? He wouldn't, that's why.

I get to the park at exactly 12:58 right on time, almost. So I find a bench to sit on and I wait for a half hour. I get up leave because I am fed up with waiting. So I get in my car and on my way home I turn around. Maybe I miss understood Noah, maybe he said two instead. So I go back to the park and sit on the same bench for another hour and a half. Now I'm sure that he isn't showing up. So this time I leave for good, and I won't come back.

As I'm driving home I start crying, not because Noah stood me up but because I actually went. How could I be so stupid? I should've known that he wouldn't go. Not that he's afraid of me or anything like that, but because I never should trust guys. Never, all they lead to is a broken heart and an empty tub of cookie dough. I stop crying though, it was his mistake messing with me, I'll get him back trust me.

I'm almost home when I realize I haven't eaten lunch yet. So I go to a Taco Bell drive thru and order two tacos. I wait to eat them when I get home, there's no way I'm ruining my black convertible, no way. So I'm driving home and back up the street. I see Noah and Lindsey making out on a curb out side Lindsey's house.

Now I have two choices. One being just driving away and going home into my room and huddling in my room for the rest of my life. Or, I could roll down my window and throw out the tacos at Noah and Lindsey.

Let's just say that I'm happy I got extra sour cream on my tacos that day.


	8. The Weekend Duncan

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

__**Saturday**

I wake up with the worst headache ever. And I can't remember what I did last night. I know that I didn't get drunk though, trust me I know what a hangover feels like. This felt more like stress than beer.

I blow it off by taking to Aspirin and eating some cereal and watching T.V. it's the only thing I could think of doing other than going outside today. I don't like the outdoors, at all.

When I'm putting my cereal in the dish washer I remember what happened last night. Gwen and I broke up. Because we had a fight about Courtney. What did Courtney have to do with all of this? The whole night is a blur. So even though I dread it I go outside and get in my green truck and take a drive to just about everywhere I can imagine trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. I drove past every place Gwen and I have ever gone to trying to trigger a memory or something about last night. Nothing helped. So I don't know why, but I circle back around town going everywhere that Courtney and I have ever been. It was really strange remembering every place that we went before I dumped her, well I never technically dumped her. I just disappeared from her.

I couldn't handle Courtney anymore, she was too much work. Too much work, and too up tight. I need a girl that I can blow off if I just want to stay home instead of going out. But every time I canceled on Courtney she always thought that I was cheating on her. This isn't entirely wrong.

Okay, I'll admit it, I cheated on Courtney and that's why I really couldn't go out with her anymore. I felt bad not telling her that I had two girlfriends at once. Now if she wasn't one of them I would've totally rubbed it in her face, I mean who would she tell? It was a big mistake to stop calling her, returning her calls, not responding to her texts, and emails. But I was young what else was I supposed to do? I always broke up with my other girlfriends with no problem but every time I got close to breaking up with Courtney I just froze. I couldn't bring myself to it. She was different.

But the girl I gave her up for was the really big mistake. Heather isn't worth that much. And that's why I and Heather did break up with that huge fight, because I said something about Courtney and Heather started bad mouthing her, and I couldn't let any one talk about Princess that way. So I started bad mouthing Heather right in front of her, and she hated that. So I told her that if she doesn't want me talking about her like that she shouldn't talk about Court like that. That's when she really blew up, she was telling me how Courtney was in the past and that she meant nothing to me anymore. Then I was sick of it, I just walked out.

After I had that long thought with myself, I felt a little better. So I decided to go home. I had no idea it would take me 6 hours to get there though. And that with how long I was gone it was midnight, and time for bed.

**Sunday**

On Sunday I decide to give Heather a little visit, she needs some talking to and now that she hates me I can really call her some names.

I pull up to her house and see that Courtney isn't home. Weird, she usually studies on Sunday's, even if there's nothing to study for. As I walk up the path to the door I realize that Heather's home alone. After I knock on the door I get one of the biggest shocks of my life, Heather crying.

"What do you want?" She asks like she's the queen of the world.

"Well, I came here to yell at you, but as I can see some one already did."

"Come in." Well she gave in, something's up.

"Duncan, don't freak out when I tell you this. It's not your fault its Trent's anyway. Duncan, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Heather how can you be pregnant? You and Trent have only been going out for two weeks!"

"Well I sorta wanted to get big revenge on Gwen so I figured how about sleeping with Trent and have him tell Gwen all about it. I never wanted it to lead to this." She started crying; oh I'm not going to feel sorry for her.

"Well, you're right it's not my problem. It's yours! So I'm not going to feel sorry for you, or tell Trent for you, or support you though all of this! This is you're mess, not mine!"

And with that I walk out.

I'm not that mean she wasn't crying when I walked away she was actually getting ready to yell at me about what I just said.

But I'm right. This so isn't my problem/


	9. The Weekend Gwen

_**Gwen's P.O.V.**_

__**Saturday**

I wake up, and start crying. Duncan and I broke up last night.

_Last night…_

_ "I don't know why you hang out with Courtney so much." He said to me as I sat down._

_ "Duncan, she's my best friend. She has been for, like, ever."_

_ "Well, she's making you all up tight just like her. Trust me no one needs to be like her."_

_ "Let me tell you, that anyone who was just like Courtney is a very lucky person. She is the friend that I have ever had. And I don't know why you two hate each other! It's so stupid!"_

_ "No one knows! I don't even think I know! All I know is that Courtney is a stuck up, rich, brat! And she doesn't deserve all the friends, and the grades she has!"_

_ "Duncan, just because you're jealous of Courtney doesn't mean that you can talk about her like that! She does deserve all she has! She's worked so hard to be where she is now! And she doesn't take it for granted! Like some people I know! Now you may not have the grades, but you have all the friends, and all the girls, and almost everyone in the school falling for you at you're feet! Any body would do anything for you! Courtney won't though because she's smarter than that! Just like everyone else should be!"_

_ "Well if you feel that way then I guess we should break up!"_

_ "Fine! Leave! See if I care!"_

And with that, he was gone. And I have a feeling that he's never coming back.

I don't think that he ever really did like me; I think that he was just using me. But I fell for it, and that's what makes me really upset. How could I be so stupid? I mean the most popular guy in school liking me? That would never happen. I just should've been smarter and not have fallen in love with him. I was the stupid one in this situation.

But honestly, I'm actually a little glad that he's gone. Now I never have to hear him nagging, or whining about nothing. He should be more grateful about all that he has; he honestly has the most out of everyone that I have ever met.

And he shouldn't talk about Courtney like that. She deserves more than that. But I really want to find out what went on between them. Because it was something big. But their both so secretive that it's gonna be hard to find out. But I will trust me.

I decide to just stay in bed all day and just relax after last night. I needed some rest.

**Sunday**

I'm actually ready to get up and actually go out into civilization today. I mean tomorrow is the last day of my junior year, and I don't want to go to school with sunglasses all day because my eyes got burned out because I haven't seen the sun in 48 hours.

I go outside and read, I'm always reading. I would've called Courtney but she sent me a text yesterday telling me how Noah asked her out.

I thought it was pretty weird how he just asks her out all of the sudden. But I guess that she was right, he was planning to ask her out. I wonder how it'll go. I hope he doesn't hurt her. She doesn't need that. Now if she hurt him, which I would be okay with. He needs something to get him ready for the real world. He hasn't ever had someone yell at him, because he can just come up with something that will totally out smart the other person.

But Courtney, she would know how to out smart him. She knows just about everything. Not just with books but with life too. Yeah, she'll be fine.

Sunday wasn't much for me just reading, eating some cold pizza from Thursday, it tasted a little stale, taking my dog, Whisky, for a walk, and watching some T.V.

It was okay though. I never was a person to do much when I had free time. It was a good day all and all.


End file.
